User blog:Queenwintergirl2/My story I wrote a few years ago
' The Quest:Book One' Once there lived a wolf named Jewel she lived in the Star Pack.She had a brother that she lost a long time ago.She new she had a brother because she remembered from when she was a pup.All she remembered is that she and her brother went hunting and he just disappeared.Now she is wondering where her brother is.One day Jewel was playing with her friend Rosy when Jewel asked Rosy to go search for her brother with her.Rosy agreed but only with Ember and Kate.So they went to Embers den were Kate was having a sleepover.They asked Ember and Kate to help them search.Kate want right in but Ember had to think.Common said Jewel we’re wolfs right?”Ya,”said Ember but it’s dark and we’re alone.”Wrong,”said Jewel.”First of all now it’s night but were going to go during the day.Second of all were not alone look me,Kate,Rosy,and you,thats four in all.”Ok,”said Ember.Lets get good night sleep and head for the journey tomorrow.In the morning Kate was the first one to wake up.”Rise and Shine,”she said.”Why so early,”said Ember.I thought you afraid of the dark,well we got to go as far as we can before it gets dark,”said Rosy.”Ok i’m awake i’m awake,”said Ember.Soon all four were walking down the forest.”So which place did you notice your brother disappeared Jewel,”asked Kate.”In the Forest of the Hunt,”she responded.”Do you remember what your brothers howl sounds like?”asked Ember.She asked that because she knows everybody’s howls so if she hears it she will know who it is.”Well I don’t know how to explain it but if I here it I will know its him,”replied Jewel.Then on the East Side of the forest far away there sounded a howl.Jewel knew it was her brothers so she ran toward it all the rest of her friends followed.They all ran so fast that they wandered off the borders of their pack. Then Jewel stopped and the howling stopped.Jewel lowered her head and said,”The sound stopped and were in the middle of nowhere.”Then out of the bushes came a wolf whom Jewel recognized, it was Rex from the Sky Pack.He also recognized Jewel.He looked at her friends for a moment and then said,”Well you girls crossed the borders of your pack,I just can’t wait until the leader finds out.”Jewel and her friends ran as fast as they could not knowing where they’re going.Then Rosy saw something not to far away.”A WOLF,”she screamed.”A what?”said Ember.And before rosy could answer they crashed into the wolf.”Wow,wow,wow watch out,” said the wolf. Before he could finish speaking he saw Jewel and had a feeling that he should run away,but before he could Jewel leaped on him.”Why is he trying to run away?”asked Kate.Then Jewel realized it was her brother.”Why did you run away from me when I was little and trying to run away again?”she asked trying to keep him from running away from her.He knew he had to answer so he did.”Because I wanted to be alone,”he answered.”Jewels eyes were getting teary.”I missed you so much and you don’t want to see me?”Jewel asked trying not to cry.”I’ll go back he said but can I come to your pack?”he asked.”Of course,”said jewel happily.So now seven friends headed back to the Star pack,laughing and joking Category:Blog posts